


Forever In Your Hands

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Corset, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Feels, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha decides to show Loki just how good it is to be king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressOfMalplaquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfMalplaquet/gifts).



> Or: Audrey tries her hand at writing in a super descriptive style while filling a prompt for corseted Nat and Loki porn.  
> Yep.  
> And Henry kinda threw himself in there just because I was watching Uncovering Shakespeare about Henry IV and V and I wasn't about to tell him no, that he couldn't join the sexy times.  
> He's Henry!  
> Anywho--hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much for reading

“I don’t know what you’re talking about--he doesn’t look a thing like me,” Loki grumbled, being forced to stand up near the television where his auburn curled counterpart was staring out at them from the screen.  Nat grinned to see the two side by side, Loki’s scowl nearly matching that of his twin’s.  She’d never thought, when Bruce had proposed watching Henry V to try and give them all a small lesson in culture, that it’d be so damn amusing.  As it was they’d gotten all of ten minutes into it before Tony had cried out that Henry and Loki were practically twins, save the hair and eye color difference.  Nat didn’t mind it, grinning behind the hand that propped her head up, watching Loki huff as Tony pointed the incredible similarities out.  “Cheekbones, jaw, nose--you two are identical I’m telling you!”

“Are not.” Loki sniffed, glowering at the paused mortal whose sour face was a spot on impression of Loki’s own expression.  The god seemed to realize it and it only blackened his mood further, the air around him palpably turning more hostile.  

From where he sat on the couch Thor laughed.  “It is true, brother!  I have seen you making many of these faces before.  Most amusing that you two share such similarities.”

“Silence,” Loki bit.  “The last time you said I looked anything like another actor we were watching that one detective show and I looked _nothing_ like the man on the screen save the black hair.”  

“You and he made the exact same expression, too!” Tony objected.  

“Mimic the costume,” Clint offered, throwing his voice a little so it came from near Tony, hiding a grin when Nat caught his eye and sneakily offered him, a thumbs up.  She wasn’t about to complain, and anyway it was payback for when they’d forced her to watch The Other Boleyn Girl.  She’d been goaded into singing when Tony had tried to convince them that Nat had a blonde twin somewhere.  Loki had goaded Tony into doing it and now Nat was getting her revenge.  

“No,” Loki glowered.

“Yes,” Nat countered and now his nasty expression turned to her.  She arched a brow, daring him to say something else.  Wisely he kept his mouth shut, only giving a deep sigh of resignation as his shoulders relaxed.  His jacket turned to red leather, shortening considerably as his trousers were replaced with deep black brown leggings--complete with codpiece.  A pair of tall black boots and golden crown rounded off the look, looking a little strange on his blue-black hair rather than the deep strawberry blond hair of his counterpart.  Nat couldn’t help but worry at her bottom lip with her teeth, sure her pupils were dilated as she pressed her legs a little tighter together, heat pooling low in her belly.  That was so much better in person than on the television, especially when his green eyes watched her reaction with a mix of greed, pride, and disdain for what she’d made him do.  A low wolf whistle came from Tony, who grinned widely, a laugh dancing in his eyes as he sat forward.  

“Not bad at all.  I’ll be one of your happy band of brothers.”

Thor rolled his eyes and hit Tony over the head.  “No spoilers,” he muttered.  The tall man had long since learned nearly any reference he didn’t understand, if not science babble, was something he’d yet to watch or be clued in about.  They’d had to abandon The Hunger Games because Tony made too many references to the second, spoiling the ending of the first for Thor.  

He’d yelled his defense as Thor had stormed away, thoroughly put out, ignoring Stark’s defense.  “The fact that they even made a second one means nothing bad--hey!  Don’t throw Mjolnir at my face!”  

“Shut up, Tony,” Steve said fondly, snapping back to the present as he stepped in.  “Loki you do look a great deal like King Henry, thank you for showing us.”  

Loki dipped his head quickly before changing back and leaving the room to go sulk.  Nat just chuckled, unable to see what his problem was.  It was all in good fun and it wasn’t exactly an insult that he looked like the actor on the television.  They started the movie once more and halfway through the god came back to sit next to Nat.  She leaned over to wrap one arm around his shoulders and pull him to lay back against her, reclining on the couch the pair had taken up.  

“I really don’t look like him,” Loki muttered grumpily to Natasha, who just placated him with a squeeze of her hand.  

“So you mean I can’t call you Henry and expect you to speak to me in Elizabethan English?” she teased.

“Not unless you like being impaled.”

Her eyebrows rose as her lips twisted into a smile.  “Depends what I’m being impaled on,” she leaned down to murmur in his ear, feeling him shudder beneath her.  “Your cock would be nice.”

She could finish the movie later, she supposed, as he all but dragged her from the room right afterwards.  

 

Shield had called Loki in to consult on an oracle they’d recently discovered when Nat took advantage of his absence The previous movie night had given her an idea, one she’d been keen to capitalize on since having privately finished the movie.  Having seen the way his doppelganger had acted, taken Kate’s hand and spoke so prettily to her--.  Well she couldn’t help it but it was enough to get her heated as it was. With Loki gone she stripped bare in their room, hair freshly curled and falling past her pale white shoulders.  There was a mirror propped up against the wall, full-length, and in it she watched her chest rise and fall for half a moment, watched herself relax, felt the tension leaving her body as she slipped with ease into a character she’d not yet experienced.  The ensemble she’d picked out was laid on the ground beside her and with steady fingers she slipped on a pair of thin, black lace panties.  They hung just at the swell of her hip, and the back was bare, with ribbon straps coming to the very back to tie in a bow.  She’d made sure to buy them online, a way to ensure that Loki wouldn’t know what she had planned.  It was supposed to be a surprise after all.  Next she pulled up a black, see through black lace garter, and rolled up sheer stockings to go with it, a pair of black stilettos fished from her closet would round out the lower half of her look.  Next came her favorite part.  The corset had been custom designed for her some time ago, but never used; mostly it just sat in her closet, looking at her.  The time for looking was over.

With nimble, sure fingers she worked each hook into the correct spot, willing her body to loosen up as she felt the boning begin to mold her body.  Her breasts were practically pushed up to her chin and she wasn’t even half way, stomach being compacted in the tight, emerald green confines.  Her fingers brushed over the satin shell, the black lace embroidered with gold fabric inched over her hips and sides as well as outlined her breasts with a small black satin bow centered just below her bust.  She looked pretty damn good if she said so herself.  An eye cast over to her phone, which lay motionless on her bed.  Coulson promised he’d text as soon as Loki had left.  She knew she loved that man for a reason.  

Once pleased with her reflection she moved over to the bathroom, slicking on black eyeliner with expert, even strokes, eyeshadow, mascara, and bright red lipstick, her favorite shade a hue or two lighter than her hair.  She smiled back at herself.  Perfect.  Now all that was left was--.  

Her phone vibrated not a second later, nearly making her jump with anticipation.  Calm down.  It wasn’t going to work if she didn’t keep a level head.  She took as deep a breath as she could and stood, the heels elevating her more than a few inches, to replace herself on the bed.  Her hair tumbled over her shoulders and she pulled a random magazine she’d been half paying attention to when Loki had left that morning, laying it on the bed as she placed herself on her side to give him the best view possible.  

She didn’t have to wait long.  Before he even came to the door she could hear he and Thor talking, the god having been positioned outside to give Nat enough warning just in case there wasn’t enough between Coulson’s message and Loki’s arrival.  She grinned to herself, trying to remain as composed as possible though her heart staggered and her stomach flipped.  Multiple times.  

The doorknob turned, the lock clicking open with magic, and with an easy smile on her face she looked up to see Loki stopped just in the doorway, his eyes wide and mouth falling open a few inches.  The small bag he’d carried with him, filled with what looked like work from SHIELD, clattered to the ground.  

“You’re home my lord,” Natasha purred, shutting the magazine and slipping off the bedspread.  She could practically hear him swallow in nerves as she slinked closer, the thud of her heels muffled on the soft carpet she crossed to get to him, pressing her lips to his once he managed to close them.  

“By the nine, what have I done to deserve this?”  He asked, more to himself than to her, pulling away to get another good look at her.  She could already feel his cock, half hard, against her thigh before he managed to distance them and, with a coy smile on her lips, she turned to give him the full view.  A muttered curse--or prayer--left his lips before he tugged her closer to him by the wrist to kiss her again, hard this time, as hard as he already was below the belt.  She grinned and pulled away, the sight of his red covered lips enough to make her bite hers.  

“You were so offended before, about the comparison between yourself and the character on the television, that I thought I could remind you that it wouldn’t necessarily be a terrible thing for you to be compared to him.  After all, in his time women wore things like this, didn’t they?” She asked, motioning to her ensemble, hands slowly slipping down the satin of her corset, watching his eyes follow their path as he licked his lips with want.  

“Did they?” He asked, clearing his throat to try and garner some more strength into it.  “I, ah, I don’t think--don’t know--.  Natasha.”

“And besides, he was a king,” she continued, threading her fingers through his to lead him towards the bed.  Once there she sat him down and knelt in front of him.  Again he swore, eyes glued onto her as she ran her hands up his inner thighs, spreading them so her fingers could undo the zipper and button of his trousers, freeing his cock after a bit of wiggling.  “Shall I show you what good mistresses did for their king while on their knees?”  Without waiting for his answer she pumped his cock slowly with her hand before taking him completely into her mouth, red lipstick staining his skin as he swore, one hand grasping at her hair while she pumped her mouth up and down his cock, tongue swirling around the base, up the underside and finally massaging the head as her hand lazily massaged his balls.  The sounds that left his mouth were halfway between a cry and a moan, and when she looked up through her lashes she saw that his eyes were half open, mouth once more falling slack, as though he was terrified to look away.  She grinned from around his cock and lowered her head once more until her nose was pressed against his skin, breathing him in and letting him feel the way her throat flexed around his cock, the heat and welcoming tightness of her throat more than accepting of his flesh.  He moaned again and pulled her gently by the hair off of him.  His clothing disappeared but when he went to undo hers she shook her head, slapping his hand gently away.  

“No no.  I’m keeping this on for now,” she grinned as she cupped her breasts, as though they needed any help jutting out over the top of the corset.  He hissed quietly, cheeks flushed, and she turned around to offer him the tie keeping her panties up.  With trembling fingers he pulled at one of the ribbons, watched it unfurl before she shimmied them off and onto the ground.  At her motioning he laid back across the bed, watching with wide eyes as she crawled atop him, positioning her hips just above his cock before sliding down, whimpering as he filled her to the brim, hitting the perfect spot every time.  After giving herself a minute to adjust she started rocking her hips back and forth, watching his adam’s apple bob with every motion, his breath grow more ragged and his eyes so wide she thought they might burst from his sockets.  Once or twice she gyrated her hips in a circle, just to mix things up, and the resulting groan was more than worth it as she moaned herself.  Once she’d had her fill of taking it slow she shifted herself onto her feet, the stilettos digging into the fabric of the bedspread--not that she really cared, not having liked it all that much to begin with--and with little warning she started lifting herself and falling back on his cock, the motion enough to set her bones alight and aching.  He reached up, snapped out of his stupor by the whimpers leaving her lips, to grasp her throat, his mouth nipping and sucking down her pale skin, voice a low growl in her ear.  “All mine, you hear me?  Mine, mine, mine.”  Each word was accented with the slightest brush of his teeth, the stroke of his tongue on her skin, the pressure of his mouth suckling her skin.

“Yes, I’m all yours my king,” she whispered in his ear, the promise making him shudder and pump his cock into her in time with her own movements.  His free hand tightened over her hip, pulling her even closer to him as he sat up, and a minute later she stilled atop him, whipping her head to the side as a second mouth met her throat.  Behind her, on bended knee, was another Loki--no.  Henry.  He wore the crown and everything, the red jacket Loki had once modeled for her open and showing her the same definition she recognized on Loki, though the rest of his outfit was missing.  His eyes were nearly as blue as hers, and her fingers itched to run through the reddish curls atop his head.  She looked over at Loki, eyes wide.  

“My queen should never want for anything, not even the attention of more than one king,” was all he offered her, and she grinned broadly, taking that as permission before she bent back to kiss Henry hard on the mouth.  He moaned, voice a little softer than Loki’s, as the god kept pumping into her.  His fingers tried pulling and unhooking the back of her corset but she pulled away, shaking her head to grab Loki’s fingers.  Oh no, if he wanted it he had to do the work himself the same she had.  Not that he minded, really, his lips twisting into a grin as he nibbled his way down her skin while he undid her handiwork.  Once her breasts were free he took one nipple into his mouth, making her moan into Henry’s, his cock already hard and pressed against her ass, where one finger was already working her slowly open, lubricated by what she could only assume was a spell of Loki’s.  She keened against his lips, bucking her hips to take Loki deeper into her as Henry pressed a second finger, scissoring them and making her whimper.  She pushed back against his hand, and in doing so angled Loki’s cock to brush up against her g-spot, shouting in surprise when he punctuated the moment with a sharp thrust.  

“God--Oh shit, Loki--.” She moaned, pulling away from Henry to look at him.  He grinned and did it again, repeating the movement over and over until she was shaking between them, babbling his name as Henry worked a third finger, then finally his cock into her ass.  The friction of the pair of them was enough to send her spiraling over the edge, Loki’s hands finding her now bared hips, the corset having been lovingly placed to the side, and holding onto her through her orgasm.  They let her ride it out, the pair shallowly thrusting into her, until her breathing evened out and they started the whole process over again.  Henry’s fingers danced up her stocking-covered thighs while Loki claimed her lips for his own.  One of her hands found the king’s crown behind her and teasingly pulled it off his head to place it on the man in front of her’s, grinning as she murmured “my king, my king” over and over into his ear.  He gave a low growl, eyes meeting hers and holding her there as the pair thrust in and out of her again and again, bringing her careening over the edge so many times she lost count.  By the time they finally spilt into her, Henry first, followed shortly after by Loki as Natasha’s core tightened and milked them both dry, they were all three out of breath.  Nat’s lipstick was spread over her and Loki’s mouths and cheeks to make them look gorgeously debauched, and as they collapsed back onto the bed Henry disappeared, his role having been both fulfilled and fulfilling.  

“How are you even real?” He murmured as he kissed his way down her throat once more, sighing contentedly as she tightened her hold around him, one leg stretching to wrap around his hip and pull him even closer.  “What could I possibly have done to deserve you?”

“Well, for one thing you let me have more of you than I sometimes think I can handle,” she teased, noticing how he’d left the crown on his head.  She smiled and pulled it slowly off, replacing it over her own hair.  He looked up to laugh, the noise quiet and shared between the two of them alone.  “And you let me get away with nearly everything I want,” she added as an after thought, fingers lightly brushing a piece of hair behind his ear.  “And you love me.”  

“I do.”  

“And I love you,” she promised, sealing it with a kiss once more.  

 


End file.
